


Periwinkle Promises

by milozel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milozel/pseuds/milozel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Keith…” Lance restarted. This time with less shouting and anger.</p><p>The blue paladin could hear quiet sniffles and sobs coming from the other.</p><p>And it broke him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Periwinkle Promises

It started out small. Little hairs tinting deep plum purple in Keith’s head of hair. Small bubble like patches of skin began to change hue around his neck. It quickly escalated into large chunks of lilac.

Lance noticed, but nobody else seemed to. Pidge was busy with upgrading and repairing the lions after an attack. Hunk was too involved in food to acknowledge. The rest of the team seemed too caught up in saving the universe then taking care of their own teammates. Their own family.

But there’s no point in thinking about the previous few nights when your crush just ran off to where the lions were kept. Lance wanted to believe that this wasn’t real, this is a dream. He blinked, and blinked and, blinked until he could see shapes dance on the inside of his eyelids.

Keith was planning an escape.

Everyone seemed to be frozen in place. Lance looked around with his eyes and found out that he too, was stuck. Lance shut his eyes and shook his head to ground himself.

“Well! What are you guys waiting for, we can’t just let leave him alone like this!” His voice raised, cracking a little at the end.

They all stared at the sudden outburst from Lance. They all knew he as the voice of reason between the team, and as always, nobody listened to him.

Allura hand her hand cupped over her mouth. She looked like she was about as shocked as Corran, who at the moment, had his eyes wide and mouth open slightly.

Hunk was trying to blink away this nightmare like reality. With every blink was longer than the next, he finally squeezed his eyes shut. Hunk stood stiff and straight. He looked like he wasn’t having a good time.

Pidge, who had a thousand different possibilities of how this could have happened raced laps in their head, was acting the opposite of Hunk. They had their eyes open, staring in the direction that Keith had just ran off to.

It had only been seconds of silence between the incomplete group, but it felt like hours to Lance. The muscles in his hands were tight as he raised them halfway, aiming the gesture at the rest of the team. He glared at the rest of the team, an icy stare that nobody would forget.

“I’m going after him.” Lance said blankly as he lowered his arms in a defeated manner.

-

Mauve strands of hair swam in the air while Keith’s eyes lit up the night. Good thing the planet had a breathable atmosphere. However, the gravitational pull was almost twice the weight that it was on earth. It was making it very difficult to run.

Keith’s adrenaline was running low and his legs begged at him to come to a stop. So he did. He did come to a stop too fast. Usually he would catch himself but he felt weak in this plane. Blades of amber grass flew out from under where Keith’s body had landed. They seemed to dance in the air a bit before landing beside him.

He hadn't expected running to be this hard. However, he had been skipping out on training for the past week and a half. This was due to his half garla self being exposed when he got into a heavy emotion or focused too hard.

Keith pushed himself off of the blonde shards of grass and let his back fall against the bark of a deep lemon colored tree. Keith slammed his eyes shut and tried to calm himself down. ‘This is just a dream, come on Keith! Just snap out of it!’ He told himself. 

Keith began to open his eyes, letting the stream of tears let loose onto his fuzzy cheeks. He noticed that he could see better like this. This was most likely because his golden eyes glowed and lit up the area he had crash landed in.

Heavy panting and gasps for air echoed throughout the yellow auburn forest. Yet the violet haired beast noticed that this wasn't coming all from him.

“Keith!” Lance started, clearly out of breath as well. This only caused Keith to tense up in place. He brought his legs up to his chest and hid his head in his arms.

“Keith…” Lance restarted. This time with less shouting and anger.

The blue paladin could hear quiet sniffles and sobs coming from the other.

And it broke him.

Lance’s heart dropped into his stomach and beat heavily. He could hear it in his ears and watch the veins in his arms pulse with new blood. He didn’t know why this was happening, but he did know that he needed to stop worrying about his own problems and care for Keith.

He let his knees drop to the earthy surface a couple feet away from the red paladin. Lance’s hands found the way to the edge of his knees and supported his upper body weight. Cool sweat dripped off of his nose and slid onto the blades of grass that carried them to the soil.

Minutes had passed before either said anything. It felt like eons to Keith, he just wanted to die right then and there. Maybe if he held held his breath for too long he would pass out. However, there was the possibility that he could wake up in the castle of lions with everyone towering over him.

This was stupid.

He was being stupid.

Before he could make out a soft ‘sorry’ Lance’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“I’m not leaving you.”

Keith gave in. He cried and he cried and let yelps of misery escape his body. A few seconds after Keith started sobbing he felt Lance’s bony arms around him. 

It felt…

Good.

It felt like how things were supposed to be. It felt soft and gentle. 

It felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is technically my first real fanfic. I'm in klance hell and also Garla!Keith hell. I hope you all have a fun time. Thank you for making it to the end of this chapter! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at zrv
> 
> EDIT (as of 4/22/2018): heY its been a fuckin WHILE anyway i wont be continuing this fic anymore since its basically canon now so!!! yes goooodbye


End file.
